Tell Us, What is your Type?
by Tell the-Tamato
Summary: The Glee club realizes that they have never seen Rachel in a relationship or express interests in anyone before. So during their gathering at her house for a sleep over, they try to figure out what her type is through games and alcohol.
1. Does anyone know Berry's type?

**AN: So... Just recently I was talking with some classmates of mine about their love lives, or lack there of. We would discuss types and specific traits or habits that we thought were; Hot, Cute, Bearable, Annoying, or down right - Drop and Dump (Yes, I know. Weird.) I usually don't input MY personal thoughts about the trait, but I would comment on it just to keep the conversation going. And so, while conversing, one of them had decided to have a revelation and state it. "I just realized something," this lovely girl stated as everyone turned their attention to her "Tam has never been in a relationship and we don't know her type!" So all attention was put on me. They then decided to begin to question me of my lack of love life. So... I was inspired to channel my troubles and embarrassingly/horrible experience to one Rachel Berry. **

**Summary: The Glee club realizes that they have never seen Rachel in a relationship or express interests in anyone before. So during their gathering at her house for a sleep over, they try to figure out what her type is through games and alcohol. **

**Disclaimer: First and foremost, I don't own Glee. I also don't own any alcoholic brands or beverages. The ones in my home are owned by other household members. I did not make up the games mentioned in the story, someone or some group created it and I would mention them, but this is getting long enough.**

**Other: AU obviously. Let's assume that; Rachel has never been in a relationship, Finn and Quinn have a crush on her, Puck and Sam are her bro's with a basic idea of what her type is, and she and Santana have one of those "I scratch your back, you scratch mine" kind of friendship. Also, everyone gets along with Rachel and sometimes asks for her help or opinion. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are best friends, the last two know she has a crush on Rachel and have a mission to get them together, with close friendship of Mercedes and Kurt at the side. No baby-gate, but mentions of former; Finn/Quinn (I forgot their ship name...), Quick (Puck and Quinn?), Brittany/Artie, Tina/Artie, and Puckerberry. Other minor previous relationships as well. References to future Klaine and Samcedes. Established Brittana and Asian Fusion. And lastly, Senior year.**

* * *

"... He was a complete gentleman throughout the entire date!" Kurt proclaimed as he finished his story of his date with the rest of the girls in his group. The glee club was currently divided due to interests in topic. Puck, Sam, and Rachel were up near the front discussing something or another involving games or fighting, the rest of the girls including Kurt were a few seats away and a row behind the trio, and Finn, Mike, and Artie were off to the side with their own devices.

"That's so sweet." Mercedes cooed as Santana gagged "I think, you should just go for it. I mean he's obviously good for you."

"Do you all really think that?" Kurt asked as, just about all the girls nodded

"I have to disagree." Quinn stated "I think you should go on a few more dates to get to know him more before you jump into a relationship"

"I-I have to agree with Quinn" Tina added as half the group gave her a weird look. "I just think it's better to have a relationship with him before... getting into a relationship...?" she said getting lost as she explained

"Hey Girly!" Mercedes called out to Rachel, whom stopped mid conversation and turned

"Yes? How can I help you Mercedes?" Rachel asked with a smile

"Do you think Kurt here should get into a relationship with his boy?" she asked as she flashed a smile and did a small wave to Sam shyly. Who, in return, smiled shyly as well and waved while rubbing the back of his neck

Rachel thought about it and turned to her bros for a moment with a thoughtful expression on her face "Assuming there are no confounded variables, meaning if there are no other possible factors that may cause questioning on either parties that would undermine this bond in the future and also considering if he and whomever he has been going out on dates with wants to, then I don't see why not." she said in one breath, only to turn and continue her conversation with Puck and Sam

Mercedes stared at Rachel, jaw slackened as she turned back to the group "I think you should wait a while Kurt"

"Yes. I might." Kurt finally said as everyone nodded in agreement.

The group continued to discuss future dates, Mercedes sharing some of her wonderful experiences with Sam, and Quinn interjecting here and there to disagree with Santana gagging. Especially when they moved on to the topic of what traits were cute and which were not, something Santana had to sit through in embarrassment as Brittany shared some of her "Cute" traits. That got everyone laughing and teasing her. Which then turned into just about everyone probing Quinn for information on her crush. Quinn had refused to give out any details, but Santana and Brittany both new she had been harboring a secret crush on Rachel, and that's when Santana suddenly had a revelation

"Does anyone here even know what Berry's type is?" The Latina asked. Everyone stared at her, Quinn being the most obvious surprised

"Psh, where have you been home girl? Everyone knows what Rae's type is." Mercedes laughed

"Then what is it?" Santana asked defiantly

"She likes..." The bigger girl trailed off, her mind drawing a blank. She turned to Kurt in hopes of him helping out.

"I'm sure she finds boys who can sing attractive." Kurt tried

"Yo Berry!" Santana called out, ignoring Quinn's failing attempt to stop her

Rachel, whom was now standing in front of Sam and Puck trying to demonstrate something she was describing, paused when she was leaning far back like the Matrix and was about to answer when-

"What Lopez?! Make it quick! Rachel was telling us about what went down at Figh-"

Sam clamped his hand over Puck's mouth and tried to cover us "Uh! D-During a fight that she was obviously NOT involved in."

Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn narrowed her eyes at the boys. They were obviously trying to cover something up. "Whatever, is the dwarf- OW! I mean, is Berry," Quinn had slapped her at the arm for her rudeness "into singers?"

Rachel, Puck, and Sam all glanced at each other questioningly as she stood up straight again.

"I'm not sure what singing has to do with anything, but if the person I happen to be going out with has a talent for singing then I suppose that's fine. But I'm not opposed to someone who can't sing either." She explained and continued on with her demonstration, which included a back hand spring.

Santanta turned back with a smug look as she faced Kurt and Mercedes.

Quinn simply rolled her eyes, "We might as well ask." she said

"Rachel?" Quinn called just when Rachel jumped up from her back on the floor

"Yes Quinn?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"Ummm.." The HBIC was suddenly nervous and distracted from the light sheen of sweat that was made visible on the brunette's toned stomach. "Uh..."

"We were wondering if you could tell us what your type is." Santana interjected, patting Quinn's back hard to snap her out of it

Silence, with everyone's (especially Quinn's and Finn's) attention on the shortest member.

Rachel simply smirked as Puck and Sam began to lightly chuckle. "I don't know, you tell me." and continued on to her business

"I believe Santana was right..." Kurt stated "We have no clue as to what her type is either."

"Oh don't worry... We will." Santana said with an evil smirk, causing everyone to glance over to Rachel in pity.

"Are we going to-?" Brittany began, causing Quinn's head to snap towards her best friends in worry.

"Oh yes." Santana said evilly.

"What are you planning?" Quinn hissed.

"Oh you'll see..." Santana began chuckling "You'll see..."

And all that was missing was a cackle of lightning and thunder in the background, a fireplace, and a pet cat for Santana to complete her evil look as everyone, especially Quinn and excluding Brittany looked at her in sheer worry.

* * *

"What do you have planned?" Quinn hissed as she was pacing her room, already packed and ready for the sleepover the gleeks have planned since the week before.

"Calm your tits Q," Santana yawned as she was cuddling with Brittany on the bed "Trust me, what I'm doing will help you and your situation with Berry. Don't worry, Brits and I gots this."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana "Don't mess this up." She said as she grabbed her bag with her two best friends, leaving for the disaster that was bound to happen

* * *

"Are you sure about this Rach? I mean, I know this was planned since last week. But Satan has obviously got something planned for tonight." Puck stated as he and Sam helped the tiny girl with preparations for the sleepover.

"Yes Noah, I am positive that whatever Santana has planned will not ruin anything. In fact, I believe whatever she has planned will help make the sleepover more lively." Rachel stated "I am also sure that whatever she is planning to do, will benefit me more than it does her."

"You mean?" Sam asked

"Of course." Rachel said

Puck just grinned wildly, just as the doorbell rang "Let's get this party started!" he shouted as he went to get the door.

Rachel smirked, and on the other side of the door with Santana, she smirked as well. _Let the Games... Begin._

**AN 2: I know, it's slow. But I promise you hilarity and disaster will presume in the next few chapters. **


	2. I'd Rather

**AN: Hello everybody! I am, unfortunately sick! Yay~ not... Anyways, So while I was on my death bed (which I still am on) coughing up my stomach and lungs, I had an epiphany. I did not mention how I got the bases for developing my characters and their relationships. And honestly, I think I just read a lot of other fanfics that involve Rachel being awesome and bros with Sam and Puck, ****I can't think of any at the moment because, well... I'm sick. Anyways, imagine my surprise when I went to bed, woke up sick, went to school, came home early due to coughing up a storm, and logged onto my email to find like... a hundred alerts. I know most of us hate being sick and all, but seeing all these alerts made me happier. :) Yay~! And this is Un-betad. Again. :P  
**

**Disclaimer: First and foremost, I don't own Glee. I also don't own any alcoholic brands or beverages. The ones in my home are owned by other household members. I did not make up the games mentioned in the story, I simply added on to the games to make it more... Alcohol friendly. I also don't own any songs of Musicians. Huh... That didn't sound as dirty as it did in my head...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : First Game - I'd Rather**

"Alright Bitches!" Santana yelled as the last of the gleeks who could attend came down into Rachel's basement "Gather in a circle! It's time for public humiliation!"

Despite everyone's protests about her demand, they all gathered in a sort of messy circle. Some of them had decided to sit on the couches and comfort chairs, Rachel had decided to take her seat next to the arm rest of the four seater couch with Puck to her left, then Sam, then Mercedes. Then Brittany and Santana taking up the love seats that were tilted for the make shift circle, Tina was situated on the floor next to them, then Quinn, then Kurt, and Finn was on the comfort chair somewhat next to Rachel. On the coffee table in the middle, a bunch of different alcoholic beverages were placed with 11 shot glasses and needless to say, a bunch of junk food with a few vegan stuff here and there situated near the only Vegan.

"Today, we had found out something very important. Everyone here doesn't know what Berry's type is. So-" Santana stated

Puck and Sam snorted "Speak for yourself..."

With a glare, the two boys promptly shut up "Because she refuses to tell us what her type is..." Rachel rolled her eyes "We're going to find out. Time for 'I'd rather' Bitches!"

Just about everyone besides her, Brittany, and Quinn looked confused

"It's like playing 'Would you rather' except you say 'I'd rather date someone like this, rather than someone like that.' and everyone else who agrees with you drinks. And everyone goes at least once" Brittany explained

"B-But a few of us are in a relationship." Tina began, and glanced over to Kurt and Mercedes "Or going to be..."

"It doesn't matter." Santana began "You can still play just as long as the other person doesn't have any hard feelings." Sam and Mercedes glanced at each other, and just smiled while nodding. "Alright! First things first, we'll start with Trout Mouth over there after our first question." Santana began as she poured Vodka into all the shot glasses. "I'd rather date someone Hot, then someone with brains!"

Unsurprisingly, all the boys and most of the girls drank to that while cheering. The only ones to not drink were Rachel and Quinn.

"You two into nerds?" Mercedes asked

Rachel and Quinn both shook their heads

"I'd just rather be able to have an intellectual conversation with my partner then just have someone who's standing there looking pretty." Rachel stated as Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Interesting..." Santana smirked. "Yo Guppy face, your turn!"

"Santana, must you be so rude to my friend?" Rachel scolded

"It's okay Rach. I'd rather date someone who doesn't make me find them a large stuff animal duck then someone who does" Sam smirked as everyone laughed at Santana, whom was massaging her forehead and muttering.

Just about everyone drank, even Brittany. What surprised the Latina though, was that Rachel didn't drink.

"Why aren't you drinking Berry?" Santana asked with suspicion.

Rachel simply shrugged "I think it's cute. Loving someone so much to the point of wanting to do anything to make them happy, I believe I'm more than fine with that." she smiled as everyone "Awwed" at her with Quinn melting a little on the inside. Finn simply just smiled as if had won an award.

"Aww Sanny, I didn't realize how much love you had in you." Mercedes laughed

Santana, who was now blushing, growled "Hurry up and get on with it Wheezy"

"I'd rather date someone taller than me than someone shorter." Just about all the girls and Kurt drank to this except for Quinn

"Damn! Blondie's into shorties!" Puck laughed

"No... Just one..." Quinn mumbled glancing over to Rachel who was wiping her mouth.

"Ooh! I'd rather date Santana than Quinn! No offense Quinn, but Sanny's WAY hotter than you." Brittany said

"Hell yeah!" Santana cheered as she and a few other boys drank. "So Berry, you'd rather get all up on Q than me?" she smirked as her best friend was blushing

Rachel was about to reply before-

"No offense San, but I think most of us would rather get all up on other people who are NOT you." Mercedes said as everyone nodded in agreement

"Psh. Whatever. You're all just jealous cuz I'm hotter than all of you." she scoffed "This one's for gay boy, I'd rather date someone who's the same gender as me than someone who's not!"

She, Brittany, Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel all drank to this as everyone gaped. Mostly at Rachel, Quinn had come out to them just a while ago and they all remember taking turns hugging her because she was shaking so hard.

"R-Rachel, Y-You're gay?!" Finn spluttered as Quinn stared wide eyed at her.

"Yes Finn, I am indeed Gay." Rachel stated

"Since when?" Finn asked with a sadden look to his face

"Since like Forever!" Puck hooted as he high fived Sam

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mercedes asked

Rachel remained quiet as everyone, especially Quinn, gave her their utmost attention "I simply did not see the need to tell everyone." She said "Moving on, I believe it is Tina's turn."

"U-Um... I'd rather-"

"Sorry. I think I'm gonna leave. I'm not feeling too good." Finn said as he stood up.

"I'll see you out." Rachel said, standing up as well

"You don't-"

"It would only be proper for a good hostess to do so." Rachel interrupted as she escorted him up the stairs.

The gleeks were all quiet as the two left. Once they were truly gone they all began talking

"Do you think she's-"

"That'd be horrible!"

"She won't-"

"But wouldn't she?"

"Guys! Guys!" Puck started "Chill." and that's what everyone did, or... at least with their mouths "Now, Rachel, Sam, and I have known that Finn has had a crush on Rachel for a long time now."

"Since our Sophomore year." Sam added

"We were dating Sophomore year." Quinn mumbled with a scowl.

"Right. So Rachel's been trying to find a way to turn him down nicely and still be friends. It's not a big deal." He said pouring himself a drink.

Everyone all unanimously agreed to the fact that it was no big deal and waited until Rachel came back down.

Although, when she did come back down, the first thing she said was "Why is it so quiet? Did you all leave? Should I call the cops in case you all planned my demi-OOF!" Of course she was interrupted. By Puck and Sam nonetheless, both whom practically ran her over her

"How'd it go?" Sam asked

"Tell us EVERYTHING" Puck added

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"Did you make him cry?"

"Please tell me you did!"

"Boys! As funny as this may seem, I have no choice but to say a few words that may seem like the most hypocritical statement you've ever heard." she paused "You two, are acting so gay."

Everyone else broke out laughing as the two boys pouted

"Anyways, I don't know why you would accuse me of such atrocious actions. I did nothing of the sort." She said as she made her way back to her seat, finding that Kurt took his brother's seat in the comforter. "But, I may have... threatened him a little."

"Nice!" Puck and Sam said giving her high fives

Kurt frowned "Why would you do that?"

"No reason... Did Tina go yet?" Rachel asked, obviously wanting to move on.

"N-No... Not yet." Tina said

"Well go on." Rachel motioned with her hand

"But-" Kurt began

"I'd rather date someone sweet than smooth."

Everyone awwed at that and mostly drank, except for Quinn.

"You like smooth girls Quinn?" Puck laughed, winking at Rachel who promptly ignored him

She gave a simple shrug "Being smooth can be sweet sometimes. And I don't mind calling her out when she's trying to cover something up."

Everyone laughed at this

"I'd rather date someone with a nice full set of short hair than someone who doesn't properly treat their hair that's long."

Not surprisingly Kurt and Mercedes drank... But Surprisingly Rachel did too.

"Damn! Berry's into Butches!" Santana drained out

"Not at all, I am merely into girls with confidence." Rachel stated "Many people seem to mistaken that only beautiful women have long hair. But there are also women who are beautiful with short hair. Not only that, but had they had long hair before and simply cut it off for any reason, that takes a lot of guts and confidence. And I think that is, for lack of a better word, sexy."

"Oh? You think girls who cut their hair short are sexy?" Santana asked, blatantly staring at Quinn who was blushing, and also had short hair.

"Yes. Maybe if you cut your hair short I would be more inclined to, as you say, be all up on you." the shortest club member smirked

"Oh why you-"

"I'd rather date blondes than brunette" Rachel claimed as she took a shot along with Puck, Mercedes, and Kurt.

Santana on the other hand, grumbled something along the lines of "Nice save" as she downed her own shot.

"Kurt, I thought pretty boy wasn't blonde." Mercedes said with a questioning look

"Yes, but he'd be so much hotter if he was." Kurt drooled

"So Berry likes-"

"Oh! I'd rather date someone who can top me, EVERY NOW AND THEN" he quickly added "Because that's sexy as fuck."

Sam, Puck, Santana, and Rachel all drank, again with everyone gaping at the last girl who shrugged

"Like Puck said, it's sexy."

"So Berry's into _**blonde**_ girls who can; top her every now and then, are taller than her, with Brains, make her whipped, have short hair, and is sweet." Santana said, pretending to think deeply and glancing over to Quinn "Sounds a lot like-"

Suddenly A blast of beats came through as everyone looked around confused.

_"Oh, Oh, Oh Gangman Style!" _This phrase kept repeating for a while

They turned their heads towards the source of the sounds that seemed like it was a different language.

_"EHHH~! SEXY LADY!_

_ Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! O-Pa Gangnam style!_

_ EHHHH~! SEXY LADY!"_

Rachel fished out her phone and slid her thumb across the screen "Hello? Daddy? Alright..." She put the phone off to her shoulder "Noah, Sam. Daddy requests your presence in the kitchen with me."

"Ah Man..." Puck sighed as he and Sam got up to leave.

The rest of the girls, and Kurt all rearranged themselves

"What the hell was that?" Mercedes asked

"I believe that was the new hit song on iTunes..." Kurt stated as he and Tina took residency on the Love seat, him being closer to Mercedes "It's second now after Taylor swift"

"And here I thought the girl's taste only consisted of show tunes..." Tina mumbled.

Over where the other trio were at, with Santana on the Comfort seat and Brittany next to Quinn they were talking about the same subject as the gossipers. The only difference was...

"We so gots this." Santana stated.

"Aren't you happy Quinnie? You're her type!

"So far, but just because I'm her type doesn't mean she likes me." Quinn stated as a matter of factly

"Don't worry. She will, even if it kills me. She will like you." Santana said

"I don't think it works that w-"

"My fellow Glee clubbers, I apologize, my fathers wanted to give me and the boys a quick talk about the sleep over. We may now resume our previous activities." Rachel smiled

"Oh no, it's fine." Santana said as Brittany stood up and sat down in her lap. "We were just moving on to our next game anyways."

* * *

**AN: I have no idea why, but the more I keep reading this over and over again, the more I'm not into it. I probably should stop doing that. Anyways, Cheers! Oh. And just in case you don't know what Rachel's ringtone was, it's Gangman Style - PSY. And just in case for those who don't know, it's Korean.  
**


	3. Turn On - Turn Off

**AN: Hello! How has your guys's weekend thus far been? Mine has been... Uneventful as of late. I spent the most of it watching movies and in bed! For as you all know. I'm sick! Well not anymore! Thanks to these wonderfully weird drugs that were made to make you un-sickified! Kind of. Not really... Okay, honestly I am still sick, but good news is that I'm starting to get better! Yay~! I want ice cream... I've been craving it for a while. You know what sounds good?! CREPES! Ok... I'm done. ANYWHO~! I think this is the part where I try and express my gratitude for all the reviews and follows and favorites of this story that cannot be shown due to the fact that I am unable to find the words in all of English vocabulary and Oxford and Webster dictionary for all of you... Did that make sense? I think it made sense. Am I spazzing out? Yeah.. I am. Shutting up. Oh! Wait! It occurred to me that I had accidentally skipped our favorite character yesterday, QUINN! Whoops... My deepest apologies. I'll make it up.**

**Disclaimer: First and foremost, I don't own Glee. I also don't own any alcoholic brands or beverages. The ones in my home are owned by other household members. I did not make up the games mentioned in the story, I simply added on to the games to make it more... Alcohol friendly. I also don't own any songs of Musicians. Huh... That didn't sound as dirty as it did in my head...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Turn On/Turn Off  
**

"Eh~ Sexy Lady!" Puck sang loudly as music, that was previously not playing, blasted through the speakers in the basement

"Oh~! Oh~!" Sam continued, even adding in the weird noises

"O-pa Gangman Style!" Rachel and the two boys cheered

"Oh my GOD! Shut the hell up!" Santana yelled at them as everyone else laughed "And turn that shit off! It's annoying!"

Sam and Puck booed as Rachel skipped on over to the next song

"Don't hate the song just because you can't think of what we all are supposed to be playing next" Rachel laughed

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!" Santana yelled as she rested her forehead on her girlfriend's back

"We should totally play the turn on game!" Brittany suggested

"Hell yeah! I'm down for that!" Puck cheered

"Do you even know what she's talking about?" Santana scowled

"No, it just sounds hot." the Mohawk boy shrugged

"It's a game where you name a situation or detail of a place or person and say whether it's a turn on or turn off." Quinn said as Santana shot a quick glare

"I rest my case, it's hot." Puck said

"You can't exactly play this game with alcohol though. Can you?" Kurt asked

"Sure you can! Everybody who says turn on, goes bottoms up!" Santana exclaimed. Everyone agreed with it. "Alright, I just realized that we skipped Q last time accidentally. So we're gonna have her start and end this game. Oh, and you all have to decide whether whatever is said is a turn on or turn off! You can't go in the middle!"

Her best friend rolled her eyes "Gee, Thanks S..."

"No problem"

"Um.." Quinn thought for a moment as her cheeks began to tint red "M-Muscles...? Not like, bulky or anything. I meant muscles as in, they're strong." she clarified

"Hell Yeah! CHEERS!" Puck yelled clanging his glass with, just about everyone except for Rachel and Sam.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Mercedes asked Rachel "You too pretty boy!" she pointed at Sam

"Nothing" They both said at the same time with wide eyes.

"I just like girls that aren't toned, it doesn't make them nice to... um..." Sam trailed off muttering, his cheeks turning red.

"Speak up boy! I can't hear you!" his soon-to-be-girlfriend scolded

"I just like being able to hold someone who's... cuddly. Not... Muscle-y?" he said unsure.

"Awwww." Everyone cooed

"What about Rachel?" Brittany asked, facing mentioned girl "How come you don't like strong girls? I know I like it when Santana lifts and carries me. It's hot. And she likes it when I lift her so we can have sexy times against the do-" and of course she was interrupted by her girlfriend whom promptly covered her mouth from behind.

Rachel laughed at the couple's antics but shook her head. "It's not that I _**don't **_like it. I just don't find it arousing enough to be a turn on for me every time my hypothetical girlfriend were to do some sort of display of strength. Although, were I in Santana's situation - except not with you, although you are very attractive Brittany."

The girl just flashed a toothy smile

"But I'm sure I'd be more than turned on." Rachel exclaimed as just about everyone stared at her with mouths agape. Of course, Kurt sat in his place, eyes closed, and hands covering his ears while muttering "I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this..." and Quinn slightly squirming in her place

"That's good!" Brittany exclaimed "If you weren't turned on then I think there would be something wrong with you, because it's hot."

"Damn right it is!" Puck shouted

"Ooh! You know what else is hot?" Brittany asked Rachel, whom raised her eyebrows to continue "Cheerleaders"

"YES!" The badass trio exclaimed with Santana, clinking their shot glasses together with her girlfriend as well

"No offense Sam, but you would not look so hot in a cheerleading uniform." Mercedes said

"Neither would Blaine..." Kurt whined

"Or Mike..." Tina added

Quinn crinkled her nose "I've seen enough cheerleading uniforms for my lifetime, seeing it again won't make a difference."

"Oh really?" Santana asked

"Yes really." Quinn replied back

"Hmm." The Latina hummed "Dancing"

Everyone agreed and cheered to this. At this time, just about everyone was starting to get a little more than tipsy other than Rachel, Puck and Sam. Due to their ability of being able to hold their liquor. Quinn on the other hand, was because she didn't drink too much... yet.

"Power" Rachel said "As in, if the person was the leader or boss of a group of people"

Everyone cheered to this as well

"Like that one chick back at the club." Puck laughed "She was HOT as HELL"

"Which one?" Rachel asked confused

"The one with dreadlocks!"

"What the hell you guys talking about?" Santana demanded

"Yessss~!" Sam joined in, promptly ignoring the Latina "The way she handled her team was hot!"

"This kid knows!" Puck exclaimed

"You mean the one who had the asshole who tried to grope me?" Rachel scowled as everyone gaped at her. Rachel Berry does NOT curse! ...Right?

"Yeah Yeah!" Puck continued

"And she had this fucking awesome ass scorpion/dragon tattoo on her shoulder?" Okay, so Rachel Berry DOES curse...

"The world must be ending..." Santana muttered as Quinn began squirming in her seat again.

"Yes! Which by the way, Tattoos? TURN ON!" Puck shouted downing his next shot

His bros, Santana, and Mercedes drank as everyone looked around unsurely

"It... kind of depends doesn't it?" Tina asked

"Doesn't matter. Think of any Tattoo, any size, any where." Santana quickly dismissed

And with that, the last three drank as the three bros continued on their conversation

"Yes I remember who you're talking about now Noah. Her name is Ali by the way, although her name is actually Aaliyah, but you get the rest of the point. But yes, she was indeed Hot as Hell." Rachel laughed as Quinn frowned

"Weren't you and her talking after?" Sam asked

"Yes, we were merely exchanging words of admiration to our fighting skills." Rachel stated simply, causing Quinn to let out a sigh of relief. "Although, she did give me her number." And Quinn stiffened again.

"Nice!"

"I haven't called her yet though." Rachel added as she watched in amusement when Quinn relaxed again

"Dude... That's such a waste. Give her number to me at least." Puck whined

"That's incredibly rude Noah. No."

"You know what's a turn on?" Sam suddenly asked "Jealousy"

Needless to say, only he, his bros, and (although surprisingly) Brittany drank as everyone else frowned, unamused.

"Sanny, you get super hot when you're mad." Brittany giggled when her girlfriend looked at her in disbelief.

"Babe, you were holding on to me tighter when I said some other girl was hot." Sam chuckled, explaining himself to Mercedes. At this, the two girls relaxed slightly.

"I disagree. It saddens me to know that I did something to make Blaine feel jealous. I don't want to be a cause of that." Kurt frowned

"I'm with Kurt." Tina added

"I just think that once you two are in the position of being Jealous, you'll no longer feel like it's a turn on." Quinn huffed

Rachel and Puck gave each other a quick glance at each other and let out the same answer "Nah."

"Sweat is a Turn on." Mercedes suddenly exclaimed "After a work out. Whew!" She whooped as she fanned herself.

"CHEERS!" Everyone agreed

"I think when Blaine whispers sweet words in my ear is the HUGE turn on." Kurt claimed as everyone aww-ed and drank, almost all on their way of being drunk

"I love it when Mike holds my hands together when we make out." Tina blurted

Everyone whooped and hollered at the asian's claim and drank to that as well.

"Come on Fabray! You're last!" Santana shouted

Quinn thought about it for a moment "Motorcycles" she blurted, remembering the time when Rachel skidded into the school parking lot on her Kawasaki Ninja bike.

"Girl has fine taste!" Puck shouted, laughing as everyone drank again.

"On to the next game!" Santana laughed

"If you could wait a moment Santana, I'm going to go up and bring down some more drinks." Rachel said, noticing that the bottles they had were nearly empty.

Santana glanced at the nearly empty bottles "Yeah! You better! Cuz the next game is the last and hottest!"

"I'll come up with you." Puck said, getting up with Rachel and going upstairs

"Is the next game the sex game San?" Brittany asked, making Quinn sober up _**a little**_.

"_**THIS **_is your plan?" she hissed

"I has no ideas what you's talking about Quinn." Santana slurred a bit "Just sit back and relax. Trust me. This plan willz workz."

* * *

**AN2: So, for those who don't know. I got the Turn on and Turn off game from a show called 1 girl 5 gays. Which, by the way, is pretty hilarious. It's fun to watch when you're super bored. And I know I made the game here differently, but hey. When you're drunk you don't play by the rules...? I dunno. And don't worry, I did not write this story while I was all "drugged up" I kinda fell asleep somewhere near the beginning. Anyways, this is about to finish. Next chapter will most likely be the last, but before that I'll most likely finish up another one-shot and start on another short story. So it might be like... 3-5 days (?) Until the next chapter. So go and read other fanfics you crazy kids. Love you all, you guys are awesome and all the other hundreds of synonyms of awesom-ness. :)  
**


	4. Tap That

**AN: So... I updated early. And I'll tell you all why... I had a sense of impending doom. Yes, that's right. I felt like I was going to hit a writer's block for the ending of this story... And I believe I did... Half-way... So I apologize if it didn't turn out the way you expected. A thousand pardons and many apologies.  
**

**Disclaimer: First and foremost, I don't own Glee. I also don't own any alcoholic brands or beverages. The ones in my home are owned by other household members. I did not make up the games mentioned in the story, I simply added on to the games to make it more... Alcohol friendly. Or Actors and Actresses... If I did, that'd be really weird.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tap that**

"I heard the words Sex. And Game." Puck said running down the stairs excited

"Be careful Noah!" Rachel scolded as she followed carrying only one bottle of alcohol

"C'mon, what's the game?" Puck asked

"It's called 'I'd Tap'." Santana said taking a bottle and pouring everyone shots "We basically just name a person or celebrity that we'd tap and everyone drinks if they agree. If the person is the same gender as you and you're NOT gay, then just think if you were. Or in some of our cases, Straight."

"Hell yeah! Great way to finish the night!" he exclaimed

"Chris Hemsworth!" Kurt immediately called out

"HOT!" Mercedes and Tina agreed immediately taking their shots.

"Who?" everyone else asked

"Thor!" Kurt clarified.

"Oh! He's hot!" Brittany said as she took a shot with Santana and Quinn.

The only ones left to not drink were the three bros who were all scrunching their eye brows.

"Oh what the hell, Thor's badass." Puck claimed throwing his head back and taking his shot, Sam quickly following

"... He reminds me too much of my Uncle..." Rachel confessed "I don't think I can drink to him."

"You mean the one on Hiram's side?" Sam asked

"Mhm." Rachel nodded. The boys grimaced at the sudden connection

"You know who I'd do?" Tina asked, ignoring the three "Harry Shum Jr."

"Right on Girl." Mercedes and Brittany drank

"Quinn! It's your turn!"

"Uh.." Quinn lightly blushed "The one who played the main girl from _Spring Awakening, _Lea Michele."

"HELL YEAH!" Just about everyone all drank except for Rachel, who scrunched her nose.

"She and I look a bit too similar for my tastes. And although she is very attractive, I must decline on her as well."

"I'd totally tap Heather Morris." Brittany suddenly stated. Everyone drank to her.

"Hell Yeah! And Naya Rivera!" Santana added as everyone drank but Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel.

"Naya is very attractive" Rachel said "But I believe Dianna Agron is much more attractive." Puck and Sam hooted and hollered as everyone drank once more, except for Quinn.

"I think she looks too much like _**me**_" Quinn grimaced.

"You know Rach-" Puck slurred, obviously drunk "If you weren't my bro, I would totally tap you."

Everyone cheered and drank as the girl laughed while noticing Quinn drinking.

"I'd tap- I'dtap..." Sam slurred heavily, he took his shot and stood up as he slammed the glass back down on the coffee table "Mercedes!"

Everyone clapped and cheered... until he fell face forwards and collapsed onto the table

"... Guess the party's over." Puck announced as he stood up as well then hoisted his bro's arm over his shoulder's and propped the blonde boy up. "I'll drop him off on one of the couches upstairs." He said while helping the guy up the stairs.

"Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, You three can stay down here. The 4 seater couch is a loft bed, and if one of you don't mind sleeping on the love couch, I'll bring down some blankets and pillows for all of you." Rachel sighed standing up. The three gossipers nodded. She then turned to the last three girls "We have a spare guest room that you three can stay at."

"Okayz" Santana slurred as Brittany giggled. The three followed, or rather stumbled, after Rachel as they walked up the stairs and into the living room

"You okay Noah?" Rachel asked as they passed by him while he threw a pillow and blanket onto an already sleeping Sam on the couch.

"Yeah. I'll hand the rest their pillow and blankets and stay out here for the night."

Rachel nodded as she led the three girls up another staircase to the second floor. "Here you go girls." She said opening the door to the guest room, revealing a queen sized mattress. "The bathroom's just across the hall if you need it. Have a good night."

"Hey Berryz.." Santana slurred "Would you tap -no! Date," She clarified "Quinnie here?"

Rachel turned to Quinn, who's cheeks were flushed and who was also giggling uncontrollably.

"Yes." She smiled without missing a beat.

"Good, cuz we'z been tryin' to get you twoz together since forevahhhh."

Rachel chuckled "Have a good night girls." she said once again as she left the room to go to her own.

Once there, she began to strip out of her clothes and into her PJ's. She managed to get into her sports bra and was just in the midst of pulling up her shorts when she felt arms circle around her stomach and someone press against her back. She paused "Ummm..."

The person behind her giggled "You're so warm." she slurred

"Quinn?" Rachel guessed

Another giggle "Of course silly!"

Rachel lightly chuckled "Might it be too much trouble to ask of you to let go so I can presume pulling up my shorts?"

"You can do that now." Quinn giggled... again

"I... suppose I can." Rachel thought out as she pulled up her shorts, then turned around to face the hugging girl. "Hi." Rachel breathed when she found that their faces were literally a couple inches away.

"Hello" the giggly girl... giggled

Rachel smiled "Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"

"Yes, but I want to sleep with you." She paused "In both senses." she giggled

The shorter girl chuckled "I suppose we can, literally. We can get to the other kind of sleep some other time in the near future."

Quinn grinned as she slid her hands down Rachel's sides, grabbed her hands, and tugged her to the bed.

Rachel followed suit, and when the blonde cheerleader nearly tripped, the badass caught her and carefully proceeded to lay her down and tuck her in the bed. She then headed towards the door, but paused when Quinn whined

"I thought you were going to sleep with me."

"I am," Rachel said "I'm just going to turn off the lights."

Quinn made a sound of acknowledgement and Rachel took that as her cue to turn off the lights. When she reached the door, she saw Puck down the hall way who met her eyes.

"She in there?" He mouthed

Rachel smiled and gave a thumbs-up. He made a fist pump as she chuckled and shook her head. Then she turned off her bed room lights as he turned off the hall way lights. She made her way back to her queen sized bed, crawled under the covers, and wrapped her arms around the girl she had been crushing on since the first day of Freshman year.

"Quinn?" Rachel called only to be answered with a light snore "Remind me to thank Santana and Brittany for being so obvious in their intents of setting us up."

* * *

**AN2: I know, It's really short. I just couldn't think of any other way to finish it. Apologies! But I love you all! Thank you for reading and sticking through! If It occurs to me, I might make a morning after story. Just because I highly doubt (realistically) everyone who was drunk (save for Noah and Rachel) would remember everything from this long night. So I may add one more chapter, more soberly with a hang over.  
**


	5. Tell me, What's your Type?

**AN: Alright, the awaited morning after chapter! And before you read, I must state that I have never EVER experience a hangover...yet. But everyone always explains the feeling of it the same way, so I'm kinda happy with their description. I mean, I don't have to go out and get drunk enough to get a hang over so I can write about about it and how it feels, which I'm totally cool with. :)**

******Disclaimer: First and foremost, I don't own Glee. I also don't own any alcoholic brands or beverages. The ones in my home are owned by other household members. I did not make up the games mentioned in the story, I simply added on to the games to make it more... Alcohol friendly. Or Actors and Actresses... If I did, that'd be really weird.**

* * *

Quinn woke up with an elephant stomping on and crushing her head... Or at least that's what she thought, but then she realized that there was no such animal on her when she decided to open her eyes. Although, she second guessed her attempt the moment she was hit by the sun ray's peering into her room and let out a groan to let her displeasure be known... to her empty- Wait.

Her eyes shot opened as she quickly sat up, only to let out another loud groan, causing her to clutch her head. Sitting up was a huge mistake. She slowly opened her eyes and cautiously looked around.

Broadway posters framed and cased on soft hued yellow walls, milk-coffee and white curtains, and most obvious, a subtle.. bold, spicy kind of woodsy scent filled her nostrils as well as an outside source of... a different kind of breakfast filling the air... This was **_not_** her room... or house for that matter

"Good morning, how are you?" A beautiful, familiar, concern-filled voice asked

Quinn turned and saw... honestly, a flawless, and very beautiful Rachel. Although, her hair was a little tousled up, but it couldn't have been worse than what she herself looked like. Her head throbbed again, making her groan and clutch her head once more.

"I assume you have a terrible headache from your hangover." Rachel laughed as she walked over to Quinn's side of the bed and held out her hand with 2 pain pills sitting in it while handing over a cup of water.

"Thanks..." Quinn said hoarsely, taking the pills and drink gratefully. She popped the pain pills in and gulped down water, once swallowed she looked up to the owner of the bed, only to meet with deep chocolate brown eyes smiling at her. Quinn blushed and glanced away "What happened last night?"

"Oh... Oh. You don't remember?" Rachel asked, looking disappointed.

Quinn's heart sank a little upon seeing the girl's expression "No. Not at all."

"Oh... well we... um." Rachel coughed, cheeks blushing slightly "We had sex."

Quinn's eyes bulged out, heart beating erratically, and face turning red. "W-W-Wha-? I-I mean... W-W-We did?!"

Rachel nodded

"H-How?! Er" She shook her head a little "W-When?!" Quinn asked

"Well... Sam had passed out last night and we all agreed that we should turn in for the night. I had led Santana, Brittany, and you to the guest room to sleep and left to sleep myself." Rachel paused "I began changing into my pajamas, and was in the midst of pulling up my shorts when you came in and wrapped your arms around me." She paused again, having Quinn's full and utmost attention "We then had a passionate make out session as you seduced me to bed. We ended up staying up the whole night making love and didn't fall asleep until dawn." The diva explained, her whole voice and mood changed as she began using her hands to gesture Quinn on the other hand had arched her eyebrow at this. "In the middle of our love making session, we heard other moaning coming from the next room over and found that it was Brittany and Santana. You then took over, rolling on top of me, and whispered seductively '_Want to see if we can out do them?_' and we continued, later surprisingly winning our secret competition with your best friends. We celebrated afterwards and rolled over, with myself on top once again and-"

"Stop..." Quinn sighed

"But you asked me how we had sex!" Rachel claimed

"I did not!" Quinn exasperated "And you're bullshitting!"

Rachel gasped dramatically "How did you know?!" she asked while confessing that Quinn, was indeed right.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Your voice ALWAYS get's higher and lighter when you lie."

The short brunette paused "I do?" she did not know this before.

"Yes... Now tell me what really happened." The cheerleader demanded

"Alright, now where was I?" Rachel asked

"I came into your room and..." Realization dawned upon the blonde's face as she began retelling

"Ah yes. You had hugged me, while I was changing and had proclaimed that you had wished to sleep with me." Rachel paused as Quinn's cheeks turned red "Both metaphorically and literally. Oh, and Santana may or may not have asked me if I wished to date you."

The head cheerleader cursed under her breath, swearing to make the Latina suffer so much at cheerleading practice Monday morning, that she would wish Quinn murder her instead. But then, she realized that Santana asked Rachel, what she herself was too scared of. And here she was, with the perfect moment to ask the girl her thoughts.

"W-What did you say?" She asked, trying to keep her eyes on Rachel, but finding it hard to.

There was silence as Rachel took the cup out of Quinn's hands, placing it on the night stand. Quinn swore that the whole house could hear her loud heartbeat through the deep silence.

Rachel then knelt down, grasping Quinn's hand who immediately bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut to refrain the tears from spilling "Oh Jesus," She whimpered "You said no didn't you? I'm so sorry, It's just that Santana is and idiot and has this silly idea that I have the biggest and obvious crush on you, and in love with you-" Her voice cracked

"Quinn." Rachel said gently, promptly stopping her rambling. She then gently caressed Quinn's cheek with one hand, rubbing her left cheek and under her eye, wiping away a tear, and silently asking her to open her eyes.

Quinn opened her watery eyes and tried to keep her voice from whimpering in sadness, but then she saw Rachel's beautiful smile and eyes filled with what she could identify with adoration.

"I said Yes." Rachel smiled

The cheerleader let out a water-filled breath that was a mixture between relief and happiness. It was probably both. It was most likely both as she laughed and threw her arms around Rachel's neck.

Rachel laughed too as she wrapped her own arms around Quinn's waist, standing up, lifting her off the bed and spinning around as Quinn let out a squeal and a loud laugh. They then fell on the bed, with Rachel on top of Quinn, both laughing and giggling.

Rachel then looked at Quinn bashfully as their laughter died down "Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I wanted to ask you formally for a while now, but then last night happened with, may I add, Santana and Brittany both being very obvious in their intentions of finding out what my type is to get me with you and-"

"Rachel... You're rambling." Quinn giggled "Just hurry up and tell me why you're so nervous."

The girl on top blushed "I wanted to ask you, if you'd like to go on a date? With me? …. On Friday?" She asked

Quinn looked up at the nervous girl in adoration, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and bringing her down so their foreheads were touching "I'd love to."

Rachel smiled, then glanced down at Quinn's pink lips as Quinn did the same to the girl's pouty mouth. They both turned their heads to accommodate and access to the other, and began to slowly lean in for a kiss.

"DID SHE YES ON THE DATE?!" Puck and Sam barged in, followed with all the other glee clubbers, including Santana and Brittany, who were all informed by the first two boys of their Glee captain's plans.

The two girls who were in a compromising position on the bed, both let out a deep sigh and dropped their heads on the bed, Rachel's head next to Quinn's.

"You cock-blocked them!" Santana shouted

"Oh shit!" Noah cursed

"Language!" Kurt reprimended

"We're so sorry Rach. Carry on!" Sam said hurriedly as he ushered everyone out of the room.

Upon hearing the door closed, the two girl's turned their heads towards each other and began giggling and laughing.

"You know," Quinn said as she propped herself up on her elbows. Rachel pushed her body off of Quinn's, evidently trapping her in between her own arms while situated in between the blonde's legs. "You never did tell us what your type is."

"Oh? Weren't you paying attention while we played those silly games Santana had us do?" Rachel asked, playing along

"No, not at all." Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck again "You should tell me."

"Well, I have this very long list," Rachel began while lowering herself as Quinn pulled her down back on top of her "But long list short..." She glanced down at Quinn's lips once again as she got closer

"Yeah?" Quinn breathed, glancing down at Rachel's lips, turning her head

"It's you." and their lips connected, both smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**AN2: I actually think this might be my favorite chapter. I think it's because of Rachel's dramatic yet false story telling. It's something I do and my best friend always calls me out when I do that. So it was fun to think about. Anyways, that's the end! Good conclusion? I hope so... Anyways, I enjoy doing this. If any of you have any silly ideas to share for me the next time I write a story feel free to share! And if you can, please go check out my other story, A Disney Love Story. I know. Sucky title, but I couldn't think of any other appropriate title. :) Thank you for reading! You all were wonderful, and gave awesome reviews! :) Love you all!**


End file.
